Naruto: Entrance Into Fantasy
by Oni Shin
Summary: Naruto heads off to seal the Gedou Mazou after the war by himself. Only to be transported to the world of Gaia and sets forth on a adventure beyond his own dreams. With new and old friends by his side, they head off to the Final Fantasy. NarutoxRinoa
1. Welcome to Gaia

**Hello everyone and welcome to the rewritten version of Naruto Entrance Into Fantasy R2. As I still did a very poor job in doing the story with bad spelling and grammar. So I hope all of you enjoy the new version of my original story. As I am combining the first two chapters of R1.**

**I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy VIII or any bleach references I make in this story.**

**xx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Welcome to Gaia_**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto found himself looking down a large metal tower that reminded him of Amegakure's own buildings as he saw the looks of a battle. He then sat himself down on the edge of the tower as he dangled his legs over the ledge as he thought about his life before coming to this strange new world. While his life back in Konoha was not the one he had planned out be after defeating Madara along with Sasuke and Kabuto who had joined with Akatsuki. For reasons he that were like his former master wanted was Uchiha Sasuke's sharingan. Which like the rest of those Naruto had faced off against were defeated by his own hands.

Even with the defeat of the Uchiha clan being totally gone from the Elemental Nations at last. The blond in sage still found himself in a state of dread after the war had ended. Because the Gedou Mazou was still a lingering threat of the only legacy of the fallen power hungry Uchihas. Naruto now knew there was only one way to get rid of the said threat.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Flashback_**

Naruto had walked into the office of Senju Tsunade who is taking a drink of sake behind some folders of paper work. The blond sage had sighed at seeing his obaa-chan neglecting her paper work again and decided throw a bone to the poor woman. "Tsunade-Obaa-chan!" Called out Naruto as this made the woman hunch over. That made the Hokage drop all her paper work on the floor.

"Oi gaki!" She yelled with a tick mark on her forehead being visible. "Now look what you made me do!"

The made the blond jinchuuriki chuckled a bit. "Aheheheheh, **_Kage Bushin no jutsu!_**" Called Naruto as three clones puffed in existence as they began to pick up all the papers that are on the ground. While the original Naruto had taken a seat in front of the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade then looked over the 17 year old blond as he lost much of his baby fat. Everywhere on his body to the point that she could have sworn Namikaze Minato had come back from the dead. However the male in front of her had less tan on his skin compared to that of Yondaime. However this looked to be normal by her medical checking because it seemed that his mother's skin complexion seemed to be passing on to her son. However the two things that seemed to set this teen off from his father. Was not only his skin tone, but the whiskers on his face and his blond hair had grown a bit longer as they were no longer spiky.

**_(A/n: Think of Uchiha Izuna's hair style)_**

Naruto was dressed in clothes that gave off his Sennin status in the village. As he was dressed in a black anbu style pants with matching sandals. While wearing a white v-neck shirt over a blood red short sleeved cloak with black flames dancing on the bottom of the cloak and the symbol for Itachi's Magenkyou Sharingan on the back. He also had on some black arm warmers that went do to his hands with red kanji on their wrists for sword. Naruto still wore his long tailed black Konoha hitai-ate on his forehead as it looked pretty beat up and refused to get a new one. Because it was the same metal plate that iruka had given him after defeating Mizuki.

But over all the blond sennin had not change much over the days of defeating Akatsuki. With a few exceptions of many foolish old shinobis still having their hate fueled even more than before. After being saved by the "_Demon brat" _who was responsible for losing friends and family in the Akatsuki war. Naruto had moved on in his life if it weren't for the civilians on the council along with the advisors who still see the blond sennin as a lowly animal. More so with only one shinobi council member being Hyuuga Hiashi, who claimed that they did not need any allies of Kumogakure no sato. Because the Raikage has a great friendship with Naruto, because the blond had become friends with their jinchuuriki named Killer Bee. To say that the Hyuuga head still having hatred toward Kumo was a big understatement in the council chambers. Because not only had the mans selfish ideal in saying that Konoha did not need to rally themselves with Kumo. But that their village alone would be able to defeat the threat of Akatsuki. However the hate fueled Hyuuga was silenced by an angry Tsunade as she slammed her hand on the table and effectively breaking the furniture. She then stated that in the times of war, only the Hoakge is given absolute power of authority in the village. As this made the other members of the shinobi council smirk at the seething Hyuuga head.

When it came to the day of when the allied villages had marched together on the field of battle. Every member of the Hyuuga clan were present as most of the clan new they faced a common enemy. Unlike their clan head who is not going to regarding anyone else other than himself on this battlefield. However he then looked off to the back of the clan to see that all the Caged Bird seals had been removed from their foreheads.

Tsunade was then brought out of her thought by 17 year old sennin who coughed out. "You know Baa-chan." Says Naruto as he grinned widely. "I have to wonder why you never caught on to why Sadaime-jiji always finished his paper work."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" Said an annoyed Senju until she saw the serious look on Naruto's face.

"Can We talk in private?" Asked Naruto who saw the blond kage pause for a few moments until she finally nod her head.

"Anbu, you can go take a lunch break." Said Tsunade as she waited for the last hidden anbu to leave. Once they were gone she had done a silence jutsu around the room so they could talk in private.

"So are you going to tell me what you is bothering you Naruto?" Asked Tsunade as she looked very concern.

"...I must leave the village to seal the Gedou Mazou alone." Said Naruto as he saw the one his grandmother look at him with shock in her eyes.

"Are you crazy!" Yelled Tsunade as she hit her grandson over the head lightly. "Do you have any idea what might happen if you seal that thing and should it go wrong. Either the bijuus will escape or the Juubi will be revived."

"No it won't!" Said Naruto. "You see I have been going through some of the notes that my father wrote about improving the Shiki Fuujiin seal to where the user does not need to give their life to seal away something." The blond sennin said as he opened a scroll to show an improved version of the Shiki Fuujin jutsu.

"Are you sure this could work?" Asked the busty kage who then saw the blond jinchuuriki grin and replied with. "Of course, my plans always work."

"...(sighs)... Fine brat." Tsunade said in a defeated tone. "I will grant you your request. But promise me that you will spend a few days off training and spend some time with your friends. But I want you to go visit Jiraiya at the hospital. I hope with you there, the nurses won't have to listen to most of his stories of heroism."

"Is Ero-sennin still hitting on the nurses?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah, times like this I wish I was young again." Exclaimed the busty kage as she grudgingly looked at the paper work. "I could get all this crap finished by now."

Naruto then got up from his seat in the Hokages office as he was about to leave. He had turned around to his grandmother with a pleased smirk on his face. "Why don't you use Kage Bushin?" He said before he walked out the room not before lingering behind the closed door to wait for a reaction on Tsunade's part. Which resulted him in hearing a string of curses that he never thought was every possible.

Naruto had spent most of his time being with his friends of the Konoha 12 (excluding Sasuke being dead). Life was very different in a world without the threat of Akatsuki or Orochimaru about in the world. However what people did not know was that Naruto was Uchiha Itachi's only living legacy. That not even his closest friends new about this with the exceptions that included Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato. Because Itachi had given the blond had a medic who was a long time friend and teammate of Kakashi's named Rin. Though she accompanied the Uchiha by some means that Itachi had never mentioned. He then gave the woman instruction on removing his Sharingan from his eyes and made into a clear liquid like substance. Once the procedure had ended, Itachi had told Naruto that he would need this gift once he was ready to face against the true leader of Akatsuki. The former Sharingan wielder then told the blond that unlike himself. Naruto could use all the abilities without the threat of going blind. Because of the kyuubi's constant healing the blonds injuries from any type of threat. After he had drunk the clear liquid he would receive the knowledge that the Uchiha had acquired over the years of his life. Including one skill he learned when Itachi had traveled to Hoshigakure no sato. Where he learned the method to use chakra to fly over short distances at a quick pace. Among other skill Itachi had learned to work on and improve more the original, including his genjutsu that had crows. Which Naruto had to admit it was a very cool genjutsu. When Naruto asked why he was giving him Sharingan to fight Akatsuki. He was answered with Itachi tapping his forehead hard enough to leave an imprint of his two fingers on the blonds forehead. Before saying "I told you that I would always protect you." Were the words from the Uchiha before he left with his medic following him into the shadows. From that point on in Naruto's life felt deep inside himself that he would never see Uchiha Itachi again.

During his time in the village Naruto had gone to visit Jiraiya in the hospital. Because he had narrowly escaped his battle with Nagato who was using his entire Six Paths of Pain. When the Toad Sage was in trouble of fighting a death match against his former apprentice. He was reversed summoned by the two elder toad sages Fukusaku and Shima. While going through some training with Kakashi that day along with Yamato. Naruto was told by the chuunin who seemed to be cursed at doing the gate guarding job with another chuunin. Once Naruto was about to go into the hospital room to see Jiraiya. Only to stop when he heard a woman cry inside the room as he peeked in through the door to see Tsunade. Holding the Gama sennin tightly as she never seen the man look in terrible shape from fighting someone strong. Naruto then smiled to himself saying that he will come back tomorrow to visit the pervert. Then thought about a few things on wanting to keep his godfather and grandmother in the village.

A month later after the defeat of Akatsuki, Naruto had a feeling that he should pack everything he own before making his journey to the Gedou Mazou. However before he could get to the borders of Hi no Kuni. The blond had stopped in going through the trees as he came to a stop and turned around to see all his friends along with his family had followed him.

"Just why are you all here?" Asked Naruto as saw Sakura had stepped up from Sai.

"That should be my question Naruto." Said the pink haired medic. "Tsunade-shisho told us that you are going to seal the Gedou Mazou by yourself. Why must you always try to shoulder everything on your own shoulders. When you know perfectly well that we will follow to whatever ends!"

"I agree with Sakura." Said Sai as he gave a real smile at his best friend. "We have fought along side one another in the Akatsuki war and we are not going to let you go alone to something that is dangerous."

"N-N-Naruto-kun I-I want to g-go to protect everyone along side you again." Stuttered Hinata.

Kiba then grinned at his blond friend. "Che, you think we're going to let you hog all the danger to yourself, right Akamaru?" Said Kiba as the large dog barked in agreement

Shino had nod his head in agreement while the Team Kurenai's sensei, had came forward. "Asuma would be a little disappointed in me if I let one of his no too long students die."

One by one everyone gave their reasons one why they were going to accompany their blond friend to the sealing. However Naruto became more shocked when he felt the winds stir a little with a few grains of sand passing by. Instantly Naruto new that Gaara along with a few shinobis including Temari and Kankuro by his side. Naruto had smiled at seeing the support that he was getting from everyone who had become so close to him in his life.

"Let's go..." Said Naruto as he jumped through some tree.

After a while of traveling through the tree the group of Suna and Konoha nins had came to a clearing. However none of them were aware that Naruto had activated his sharingan as he morphed them into their Magekyo form. After a few moments the entire group had fallen a sleep soundly on the grassy ground. He then looked at his friends one more time before continuing his journey to the Gedou Mazou where Nagato had told him its location before he died. Naruto had taken a scroll from his weapons pouch on under his cloak. Once he opened the said scroll he had taken the genjutsu off from the writing to reveal a reversed version of the jutsu Akatsuki used. The blond the felt the statue had begun stir some what as it felt the Kyuubi's chakra nearby.

Naruto then walked in between the outstretched hands of the stoned body as it's eyes were gazing on himself. The blond then went through a very long set of hand seals before he called out **_"Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!"_** Naruto called out as nine white dragons burst from his body and went into the Gedou Mazou as he began to pull the demonic chakra into the blonds body. After keeping his hand together he felt the consciousness of another enter his mindscape. However while that was happening, Naruto felt the souls that are trapped were the former jinchuurikiss who were killed during th extraction burst out of the Gedou Mazou. Naruto had decided on one more last ditch effort for these people whose lives were needlessly taken away. The blond jinchuuriki then felt the power of the Juuhane no Ryuujin forming inside his body as a blinding orb of light started to form at his stomach.

"NNNAARRUUTOOOO!" Shouted the voices of numerous people behind him as he turned his head slightly to see his friends looking terrified at what was happening. The blond in question gave one more smile befrore the light hand engulfed his entire body as he felt a pull.

**xxx**

**xx**

**_End Flashback_**

Naruto the opened his eyes once he now realized that is the first ever jinchuuriki of the Juuhane no Ryuujin. He then took a deep breath before getting up to stand on the floor of the tower. "Well looks like I am not in the Elemental Countries anymore." Said the blond before he heard a loud screech around the other side of the tower. That was accompanied by a yelp along with a few groans of pain which made Naruto to rush around the corner.

Once he had rounded around the side Naruto had came to a complete stop to see a winged beast that had purple skin on the upper body. However the creature had large red clawed hands along with a red horns on it head and well a lack of a lower body as it looked like it had a large stinger. Naruto then saw three people in blue outfits that seemed to match with the exception of a smaller slender looking person who is wearing a skirt. Naruto was about to jump into the battle when he saw the blue spheres of light with a purple light glowing on the inside. Burst out from the monster's body and the orbs were absorbed into the girl's own body. From the looks of the fight, it seemed that the three people in blue were not looking too good to win.

Squall Leonhart found himself on his knees before this monster had made it appearance during his groups fight with two Galbadain soldiers. Now he did not think of himself to be arrogant like Seifer usual is. But he thought that with the proper strategy with his blond tattooed teammate providing close range combat and the recently joined messenger from Squad A. Who looked to be skilled in long range attacks in magic spells along with her large Nunchaku. However he had forgot to remember that they're were fresh out of training. Just as he looked up at the at the monster something had flashed through his mind for a few seconds. Then narrowed his eyes as he looked at the large monster with utter disgust. He then saw the monster had reached out toward the messenger girl known as Selphie with its right hand.

**_"Getsuga...Tenshou!" _**Called out a voice from behind them as blast of black energy that glowed with blood red outline as the energy took the shape of a crescent moon. Had collided with the monsters chest going across diagonally which severed its body in two.

The three SeeD candidates watched the monster die in utter shock at the powerful magic spell that was just used. For a few moments The candidates then looked behind themselves as they heard foot steps walking toward them. "Huh. I did not think that guy was that weak." Said a voice that seemed cheery. "I mean he looked really tough and just one high powered attack from Tensa Zangetsu seemed to be too much." Said Naruto as he was not aware of the three teens looking at him with disbelief.

Squall had tensed his body when he saw the blond hair teen walk past them as he looked over the dead body of the Monster. "Hey thanks for the save man!" Said Zell as grinned at Naruto. "I seriously thought I was gonna be a goner there."

"Yeah thanks a lot." Said Selphie as she smiled brightly at the blond in front of her. "I just got here to Balamb Garden and it would be a major bummer that I will be killed after just arriving."

Just as Squall was about to speak to the blond swordsmen only to be interrupted by his Squad captain Seifer. "Hey just who in the hell are you!" demanded the Disciplinary committee member. Naruto looked at the gunblade user for a moment before ignoring him completely. "I'm talking to you!"

Naruto then tuned the SeeD candidates conversation out as he looked down toward the beach to see a battle going on. However he was brought out of his musings when he heard Zell complain about his Squad captain. "Yo you comin along?" Zell yelled out to Naruto who looked nod his head in response before jumping off the tower and landing in front of the entrance down below.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Beach of Deling City (17mins. later)_**

Naruto had arrived on the beach to help the people in blue uniforms who looked to be the same age as him. The blond sage had looked to see that some of the teens looked to be scared for their lives. He then sighed to himself as he then began to pump chakra into his legs to increase his speed as he took a hold of Tensa Zangetsu and charged at the enemy.

Quistis Trepe who is a SeeD instructor for Balamb Garden looked around the battle to see their forces in trouble. She was then approached by a fellow SeeD member who asked told her to get ready for retreat. However she argued to the SeeD to help her rescue the pinned down candidates on the beach.

"Instructor Trepe we are near completion of the retreat order." Said the SeeD member who then cringed when he saw Quisits narrow her eyes at him.

"We are going to wait just a few more minutes so that all our candidates will not be left behind." Quistis said as she then heard the radio goes off.

"_Instructor Trepe, you are to follow orders just as everyone else!_" Said a voice on the radio. _"If you do not obey the orders, then you will be demoted as a Instructor of SeeD!"_

"Uugh!" Quistis growled out as she slammed the radio down. "We are going to wait a little longer and try to save those that are pinned do-." She had stopped before she could finish what she was going to say. As she saw a blond teen taking out the Galbadian troops in speeds that did not look natural. She had continued to watch the blond swordsman defeat soldiers one after another.

"Who is that Instructor, one of ours?" Asked the SeeD member who looked just as confused as Quistis.

"No I have never seen him around the Garden." Replied Quistis. "I'm glad he has taken out the Galbadains. Now we can save the lives of the candidates." Said the SeeD Instructor as she saw the blond swordsmen helping the candidates to their feet back to their vessels.

Quistis had ran over to Naruto to see him done helping the last of the candidates that were on one other vessel. However she had seen that no one from her squad had arrived yet. Other than Seifer who had arrived a 7 minutes ago while Naruto helped the candidates. However that soon changed as she saw Zell arrived to the vessel along with a member of Squad A. Quistis then saw one of the new mobile weapons of the Galbadian army dubbed as X-ATM092 chasing after Squall. She then rushed up to the gun that is placed on the top the vessel as she was ready to shoot the mobile weapon down as soon as Squall was out of the way.

Naruto had turned around to see what Quistis has just seen that the gunblade wielder get knocked down off the steps to the city down to the beach. Naruto then started to charge his hand with one jutsu Kakashi had taught Sasuke. However the lighting that was being charged in his hand was far more powerful than the one Sasuke used when he was alive. Naruto then saw Squall get up from the ground as he began to run for the vessel. Only for the gama sennin to run the SeeD candidate while have lightning charged in his own hand.

Just before Squall had went past the blond swordsman he faintly heard the sounds many chirping birds drawing near. But then stopped when he saw the blond run passed him with his hand being covered in lightning as it tore the ground out from under him. "What is that?" Said Squall as he watched the blond charging forward.

"Hey get out of the!" Quistis yelled as she took her hands off the trigger and seen the blond jump in the air at the X-ATM092 without any fear. Everyone on their vessels had watched the blond pressed his lightning charged fist forward into the mobile weapon. As the large spider looking robot was being cut in half like a hot knife would cut through butter. Once the mobile weapon was cut in half the mystery blond had landed behind the destruction. Only to vanish for a split second, then to reappear in behind Quistis.

"Is everyone safe?" Asked Naruto as he made the SeeD instructor jump in surprise.

Qusitis face had turned a little red in annoyance at the blond swordsman who laughed at her. "Do you have any idea how much danger you put the candidates, SeeDs and yourself in that stunt you just pulled?" Said Quistis as she walked Naruto into the vessel as she went into her Instructor mode. On codes of conduct in battles, while Naruto just walked into the vessel and sat there while reading Icha Icha Paradise.

The SeeD instructor kept lecturing Naruto until she saw him reading an orange book as he was trying to ignoring her. "Hey are you even listening to me!" She demanded.

"Hm, you say something?" Replied Naruto as he peaked hi head over his book and having a feeling that Maito Gai heard him back in Konoha.

**_Back In Konohagakure no Sato_**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gai yelled as he cried out to the heavens "DAMN YOU KAKASHI FOR I HAVE SENSED THAT YOU HAVE PASSED YOU HIP ATTITUDE ON TO YOUR YOUTHFUL STUDENT NARUTO-KUN!" Gai then looked to his long haired clone. "YOSH LEE WE SHALL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA TO RID OUR YOUTHFUL FRIEND OF THIS HIP ATTITUDE!"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE."

"SENSEI.

"LEE."

"SENSEI.

"LEE!

"SENSEI!" Yelled Lee as he ran over hugging his sensei while the cried. Unfortunately a couple of academy graduates had walked in the area. To see a sun setting beach around t

he spandex duo and they began to roll around the ground with cries of horror.

**_With Naruto (Gaia)_**

Naruto had found himself with a glaring Seifer because the SeeD candidate looked to be fuming at his mere presence. Because he kept trying to make the jinchuuriki angry enough to get in trouble with Quistis. However the said antagonist had started to eye the mysterious blonds black sword. As he was also on the tower when he killed the monster with just one blow. He then saw the tattooed blond also having a few glances at the sword and at the same time looking a bit curious.

"Yo, uh..." Zell said as he then scratch his head.

"The names Naruto." Said the blond jinchuuriki.

"Right, Naruto... hey man I don't wanna be rude." Zell begain as Naruto looked over to him. "Can I check out that sword ya got?"

"Knock yourself out." Said Naruto has he handed the completely black bladed sword with a strange hand guard he had ever seen. On inspection he noticed that there were 8 or 9 chain links on the bottom of the sword handle.

Zell had given the sword a few half swings as before he gave the sword back to Naruto. "It's pretty light which gives ya a speed advantage than any sword I have seen." Commented Zell.

"Yeah that was the idea behind making Tensa Zangetsu." Said Naruto as he handed the sword back to the blond whiskered boy.

"Hey dude." Zell called back to Naruto who just used his eyes to assure that he had his attention. "What was that cool looking move you did back there? I mean I never seen a Limit Break like that ever."

"A what?" Naruto asked as he had a confused look on his face. "Whats a Limit Break?"

"You know that black and red blast that you shot and that weird lightning attack you did with your fist." Zell exclaimed.

"So... I can do those things with ease. It's nothing really special you know." Said Naruto as he did not notice the six people inside the vessal look at him with shock. "Besides that was not even my strongest technique." Says Naruto as he then started to think back on his battle with Madara and Sasuke who stoon at the Valley of the End.

**_FlashBack (Valley of the End)_**

Naruto found himself with Tensa Zangetsu in his right hand as he is holding another sword in his left hand. While he saw both Uchiha's smirking at his battered looking body that told of how much their battle had been going on his side. However they could not see that the blond in question had a confident look on him. Though he had a bored expression on his face as he looked at the two with nothing but pity in his eyes.

It was not too long ago that he saw that Sakura along with Hinata and Ino had defeated Kabuto with everything in their bodies. To take down the crazed snake medic nin that took on so much of his former masters obsession. Though thanks to the Kabuto's ignorance about the Edo Tensei jutsu. He had forgotten a few things in the seals that are needed to control the body of the dead nins or in that case all them. Was that they only so strong as their master because it required a lot of chakra from the summoner themselves. Which led the allied nations to have better chances at winning that battle.

What the former medic nin did not count on was that in turn that two of his summons would betray him in the end. As they were none other that Nagato who was once known as Pein and Uchiha Itachi himself as he took his precautions in someone using the Edo Tensei. Nagato had broken the controlling seal by his own will power alone as his strength came from his faith in Naruto. While Itachi had done the same thing as he strength came from protecting the blond jinchuuriki. As they turned from enemy to the allied nations to their best chances of winning the battle as they took on a few of the strongest members of the summon enemies. Itachi had some help with Shikamaru to free Asuma of the control seal that was placed by Kabuto before the attack. As they reminded him that if Akatsuki were to win in this battle then his son would be killed along with Kurenai.

However what no one had known was that the single blond jinchuuriki had arrived a lot earlier on that battle. Than anyone could have guessed possible after his training with Killer Bee had turned successful. But when he had arrived with on the scene of what he thought was the battlefield. He was confronted by none other than Madara and Zetsu themselves as they had a predatory look in their eyes as the saw the last two jinchuuriki standing together. Naruto had instinctively told Killer Bee that he would handle Madara on his own in this battle. While he along with the Tsuchikage and his shinobis fight off Zetsu.

It was here that Naruto had fought with the Uchiha founder that made a trail of destruction in their fight. Their battle had lead traveled around through the borders of some countries on the main land. Which lead all the way back to the Valley of the End, where the blond Jinchuuriki had faced off with Sasuke. Even with the stolen Rinnegan that he had taken from Nagato, Mardara was still just as human as anyone else. Despite his so called immortal life, the man still needed chakra to do jutsus that he so loved as much as his sharingan. While Naruto was still fighting to with his own will power alone to win. The blond jinchuuriki had used the moment when the Uchiha had to realized this fact as well. When he ripped the man's eyes out of his head before using a high powerful Getsuga Tenshou to obliterate the Uchiha's body completely.

After the defeating Madara at the Valley of the End or what was left of the place. Naruto was then attacked by his former best friend Sasuke from behind as he activated his Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan. Sasuke who was smirking at the blond thinking that he would finally kill his former friend that was another stepping stone to Konoha's destruction. However like Madara before him, Sasuke found that defeating the blond jinchuuriki was most difficult. While Naruto on the other hand was fighting off the prediction that the great elder toad sage about his death. The battle between the two had started at the Valley as it trailed lead to the beach side of Hi no Kuni. Naruto then had to make the one decision that he was warned from using by the Kitsune vixen herself was very dangerous to use. When fighting with his two swords at their strongest forms in battle as well as the risks.

Naruto then looked at the Uchiha driven only by hate, looking to be more stronger at this point in this battle. As the blond felt his chakra running dangerously low to the point where he was nearly losing consciousness any moment. "Teme... I am asking you one last time." Said Naruto as he gripped the swords even tighter. "Will you to stop this non-sense right now."

"Hn!" Was Sasuke's reply. "You along with those fool in Konoha are nothing compared to a Uchiha, dobe and I am not going to stop until I see Konoha burn to the ground. While standing over the bodies of everyone in that village as the trash they are."

"I wonder what Itachi would say if he heard that you are willing to kill needlessly for your petty revenge?" Naruto asked more to himself than Sasuke who scowled.

"Don't you dare bring him in this loser!' Sasuke replied harshly as he sharingan blazed. "I am doing this so that my clan can finally be where it was we were supposed to be...Ruling this world."

"Tch... Your such a weak child who whines about every little thing." Naruto said as his chakra began to flare up to the point of being visible for everyone to see. As he stood on the surface of the water in a good distance away from the land. While the two swords he held in his hands began to flare up in two different colors of chakra.

While this was happening the two ninjas were unaware that their battle was begin watched on the beach side. As the people of the allied nations had all gathered to watch the battle coming to a close. A few people had used their summons to get a better view of the battle taking place on the ocean. When they saw the blond jinchuuriki's body began to glow a pale blue pillar of light as it shot up to the heavens.

Back at the battle Sasuke looked at the blond in fear as he had never felt power of this kind any time before. The Uchiha then began to seethe as the dobe had again gained more power that should be rightfully his. Naruto himself could feel this new power that was coming from five different sources other than Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto had opened his eyes before his body was engulfed by the power that he now had with him. Seeing this Sasuke had gone from smirking to shock as he saw his brothers Magenkyou Sharingan in the blond's eyes. Sasuke then placed a hand over his own eyes to figure out what was going on at the moment. However he did not have time to figure out what was happening because Naruto's body was not coming into view from the dying light.

"W-W-What t-t-the h-hell is...that thing!" Asked Sasuke as his fear became more evident in his voice as he was no longer seeing Naruto. But something that radiate power beyond his own.

**"This is your end Uchiha!" **Was the only reply the Uchiha got.

**_End Flashback_**

Naruto had opened his eyes as he remembers everything from that battle before falling into the water below. He then looked to see the six people were eyeing him on what he thought about before he smiled at them. "Sorry I was just thinking about something that happened last year."

Quistis had barely seen the look of pain in his eyes as he mentioned that. So she had decided to change the subject to get off the topic on the blond. "Well Xu had informed that our Headmaster would like to speak to you at Balamb Garden. So that he can thank you for helping everyone in the exam."

"Helping?" Seifer said before he scoffed. "Pfft, more like interfered in our fun time and our victory."

Naruto looked at Seifer with a raised brow. "Victory you say."

"Yeah says ME punk." Seifer replied back getting clearly annoyed.

"I over heard that you were the captain of Squad B correct." Said Naruto as he saw the gray coated gunblade users eye twitched a few times.

"So what!" Seifer said as his anger can be felt.

Naruto then sighed at the gunblade wielder before closing one eye with a bored expression on his face. "As a captin of a squad. You are obliged to think about the well being of your teammates and not going out to look for ways to test your strength. Because if they were killed in battle then it fall upon you to tell the families of those who had fallen under your command. What I want to know is that can you keep that cocky attitude of yours, when you see the grief of the people who died needlessly. All because you wanted to show off to prove that you are superior above everyone in your path?"

Seifer had for once found himself to be out of words to fight back his claims of victory. But found that there was truly no way to counter his words as they seemed to be one of seeing battle before.

Squall had also picked up on these words as he too came to a thought that the blond now named Naruto understood the responsibilities of battles or war for that matter. "Man you sound like ya have fought in a war." Zell had said as he caught everyone's attention.

"...You could say that." Naruto replied before leaning back some.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Back at Konoha (Hours after the sealing)_**

Tsunade who sat at her desk as she held the bridge of her nose as her office is filled with her ninjas wanting to start a search for the blond savior. Now she would be the first ones out with a search party to find her grandson because he was her only living blood relative at the moment. But she needed everyone to be calm so that they could find leads to what may have happened to Naruto after the sealing was complete.

"Would you all SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled the Godaime as she had a more scary demon head than Iruka's before she sighed. "Now listen to me everyone. I do not know what happened after the sealing of the Gedou Mazou as I am not a Fuuinjutsu master like Jiraiya or Naruto. However Jiraiya may have some idea what may have happened in the sealing. So all we can do is wait for him to get back to us after he is done checking the seal Naruto had used and all of you must calm yourselves while doing this."

**_A Few Hours Later (Training ground 7)_**

Haruno Sakura who also changed her appearance after the war with Akatsuki had ended. Her pink hair had grown back down to her mid-back as she had it in a high pony-tail. She is still wearing the black skin tight shorts with matching boots that went a little past her knees. Along with black fingerless gloves that a little past her elbow. As she still wore a longer version of her red shirt that went under a black buckled obi around her waist. She now had a good bust size between a c-cup that was not too much near a d-cup. She now has her own symbols of four green diamond marks on her forehead that came together in a star formation. Her shirt no longer supported the white circle that was the symbol of her family crest. Instead in its place was a sky blue design of the Rasenshuriken over the shirt that hung below her obi.

Sai on the other hand most of his clothes the same except for wearing a black cloak with white lions head on the back. Though he was not the original member of Team Kakashi as Sasuke was. But he over all filled the gape in the team greatly as the new Team Kakashi who got along better than the original. But in everything else they worked more as a team then anyone could think. Despite Sai's lack of self control in giving names on his better judgment that he gets from books.

However today team Kakashi found themselves to be in the same predicament as it was four years ago. As it is once again a missing friend that had left them behind. Only the circumstances were very much different from the time when Sasuke had left willingly for his own selfishness. While Naruto had left to prevent anymore lives being destroyed by the last remnant of the Uchiha clan or so they thought. Sakura along with Sai walked with the two senior members of Team Kakashi in being Hatake Kakashi himself and Yamato as co-captin of the team.

Now as it stood that Naruto was still in fact a genin who required to be on a three man cell block. Even though he is the new toad sage that Jiraiya had given his student the contract. While Yamato stayed on the team for precautionary reasons for Naruto's nature. As Sai no longer served Danzo who was killed by Sasuke at the Kage summit. So he had decided to remain on the team because the blond jinchuuriki was his very best friend and as it looked to everyone around them. The fiver members of Team Kakashi looked to be stuck together as Kakashi made it his choice to keep his blond student in his eye sights.

"Just when everything has finally settled down this has to happen." Said Sakura as she glared at the area around her. "Why can't that idiot stop trying to put everything on his own shoulder. Now look at us... it is was just like this when Sasuke left the village."

While Team Kakashi walked through the forest of training ground 7. They came upon the waterfall where the Naruto had spent training to complete his rasengan training. Along with the crater that was made when the Rasenshuriken was near its complete stage where he surpassed his father. Now all of it seem like a distant memory because the blond had vanished after the sealing of the 9 bijuus into his own body. Just as Kakashi was about to say something to his pink haired teammate. The said girl raised her fist high into the air before punching the ground and shattering the ground in front of themselves. Now all they could do was wait for Tsunade to summon them when Jiraiya had finished going over the seal.

**xx**

**xxx**

**With Naruto**

"We're finally back everyone." Said Quistis as she let out a sigh of relief as she watched each student of Balamb Garden are safe. However she then turned her gaze to the mysterious blond whiskered face boy. That seemed to be that of a civilian of Dollet City, if he did not have really powerful magic spells at his disposal. She then watch Naruto stretch out his arms as he came out of their drop vessel as he looked around the small town.

"Man, I've never seen a place thats like this!" Naruto yelled out as he looked around the docks for a moment to see a few people fishing. "Sugoi, this place is so different from Konoha or Umi no Kuni (Land of Sea). I wonder what kind of food they got here, lets go see!"

"Naruto!" Yelled Quistis as she saw the whiskered face teen stop dead in his tracks before turning around to look at her. "You can look all you want later. But Headmaster Cid wants to speak with you about your actions in Dollet City remember."

"Fine..." Replied the Jinchuuriki in a defeated tone before going into a thinking pose. "Um just where is it Balloon Garden again?" He asked as while having a sheepish smile on his face and scartching the back of his head.

"Thats Balamb Garden, Naruto." Said Quistis as she looked at their tag along shrug at the name. She then stepped on to the ground to walk over the Squall's group as they looked ready to leave. "Good job everyone...Where's Seifer?" She asked as she saw the gunblade wielder point over to the Garden car they came in earlier. Quists this give another sigh at her other top student actions. "Well you are free to go now and remember that the test results will be held at Garden"

"Sweet!" Exclaimed Zell as he jumped off the ground in excitement. "Mind if I can go visit my Ma, Instructor Trepe?"

The blond Instructor then nod her head in agreement. "But you have to take Naruto with you to Garden as Headmaster Cid wants to speak with him."

"Yes ma'am." Answered Squal/Zell and Selphie at the same time.

"Yo." Naruto greeted the trio as he got a thumbs up from Zell and a little wave from Selphie. While Squall just looked at him for a moment, then started to walk to the car. _"Great... now I got to deal with a brown haired Sasuke here." _Thought Naruto as he rolled his eyes. "Looks like we're stuck together again, hope you don't mind."

"Nah, it cool dude." Said Zell as he grinned at the fellow blond. "I mean if any one could actually make Seifer shut up and knock his ass off his high horse. Then their okay in my books."

"So... are we off to Bumble Garden or not?" Asked Naruto as this made Zell laugh and Selphie giggle at his words.

"It's called Balamb Garden, Naruto." Selphie said as she gave the blond jinchuuriki a friendly smile. "But don't worry about it, I'm sure you will get it right... eventually."

"Gee, thanks." Naruto grumbled as he looked off to the side a bit annoyed.

"Don't worry so much about it." the nunchaku wielder said as she looked very sincere. "I'll show you around the place, when I get time. Cause it is pretty big. I even got lost a few times in trying to find my way around the place."

After they were done talking to about random things as they were going to get into only car left that went to Balamb Garden. Only to see Seifer along with his own tag alongs leave with the car and Naruto just watched the vehicle leave in amazement.

"Damn... looks like we're walkin back to Garden now" Said Zell as he really wanted to punch Seifer out.

"Oh maaaannnn." Whined Selphie as she hunched her body forward. "And here I was really hoping to give my feet a little rest too."

"It's not like we have a choice right now." Squall spoke as he looked at his group. "Walking is our only option now."

"Aaaaawwww!" Wailed Selphie/Zell.

"Whats the big problem with walking anyways." Naruto said as he saw the two more lively members of the group look at him like he had an extra head. "What? I can't be that bad."

**xx**

**xx**

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

****

Well everyone I hope you have enjoyed the rewrite and the new back story. Now on to the notes.

**

* * *

**

**_Notes_**

Getsuga Tenshou - Heaven-slicing lunar fang

Tensa Zangetsu - Heavenly Chain Cutting Moon

Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin - Complete Nine Mystical Dragon Seal

Shiki Fuujin - Reaper Seal

Juuhane no Ryuujin - Ten Winged Dragon King


	2. First Encounters

**Welcome back to the second chapter of Naruto Entrance Into Fantasy. Though I did not get as much reviews as I hoped that this story would get. I will be the first to say that I am personally happy with this re-write as it is everything I always wanted in the start with a Naruto/Final Fantasy VIII Crossover. But I am sorry in just drabbling on with my own personal joy there. So shall we get on with the episode now.**

**I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy VIII or Bleach... :(**

**xx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: First Encounters_**

Four teenagers began to walk the spiral walk way that leads to the small town of Balamb which Naruto found to be very relaxing at the moment. He then noticed a few people wave at Zell as they passed by anyone in town and figured that he was well known here. Although he did find himself to be bit out of place in this strange town as he saw people were dressed differently than he. However he then saw that Zell ran a few steps ahead of the group before stopping to wave them over.

"Zell I know you want to visit you mother." Said Squall as he got the groups attention. "But I want to get back to Balamb Garden so we can know the results of our field exams."

The tattooed blond then slumped over as he was about to knock on the door of his house. "Yeah... I kinda forgot about that and your right about that Squall." Said Zell as he looked at the team once again with nervous grin on his face. "Besides I wanna know if I passed too and all that studying must have paid off or I back to Instructor Trepe's class."

"Who is instructor Trepe?" Naruto asked since he was a little be confused at what Zell was talking about.

"Your kidding right?" Asked Zell. "Oh man, your really not from Balamb Garden are ya. Instructor Trepe is the one you were talking to before we left the docks."

This time it was Naruto to be a bit shocked. "Wait wait wait wait... You mean the person you guys were learning from is her?" Naruto asked as he was very shocked at what was told to him. "I mean sure Kakashi sensei was a little younger than me when I became a genin and he already made jounin. Then there is Itachi who made Anbu Captain at 13 or 14... but they were prodigies."

"Whats a jounin?" Asked Selphie as she saw Naruto stop talking and looked at the three like they grew an extra head.

"What do you mean by whats a jounin?" Naruto asked back as it was their turn to give him the same look he did with them. "Oh kami what where did I end up after using that blasted seal. As much as I want to tell you guys what jounin means and I really do (Liar). But I thought we were supposed to get back to Lamber Garden or something."

"Oh man... I forgot that we have to walk back to Balamb Garden." Wailed Selphie as the notion of walking a long distance made her cheerfulness go out the window. "I sure hope being late to see our results don't count against us."

"Looks like we're going to have to run all the way back." Said Zell as he knew the distance of getting back on foot would make them arrive in the late evening. "If we walk back to Garden, we might as well stay in a hotel for the rest of today."

"Do what you want." Said Squall as he began to walk to the town entrance. "But I am going to get back to the Garden to get my test results. As this is important to everyone who has been selected to take the field exam."

"Wait a sec." Naruto interrupted the gunblade wielder. "You mean that battle you guys just face is your exam for some kind of promotion?" Naruto asked as he saw the three SeeD candidates nod their heads. "Well, its not like the chuunin exams back home. But still..." The blond wanted to say more on the subject. But saw, that Squall was getting a little impatient in waiting any longer. "I can get you guys back to your whatever it is called quicker than running."

"Really!" Said Selphie with stars in her eyes.

"Dude, you serious about that?" Zell chimed in with the magic user. "Cause that'd be freakin sweet and we wouldn't be so freakin tired to run back."

_"If he can really get us back to Balamb Garden faster."_ Thought Squall as he looked at Naruto. _"I suppose it will be okay, since he offered to get us back home and I really do want to get my exam results." _He finished his thoughts. "So how are you going to get us there?"

Naruto the let out his infamous fox grin at the three candidates. "Okay... uh... Selphie right?" Naruto asked as he saw her nod her head. "I want you to hold on to my waist as tight as you can and you two grab on to my wrist very tight. Now listen to me on this... don't let go until I say so okay."

The three SeeD candidates did as they were told with each one of them feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. Then without any words of warning they were gone in a brown and yellow flash that sped toward Balamb Garden. After a few seconds of feeling everything zooming pass them for just a few seconds. They found themselves int the parking lot of Balamb Garden without any sort of injury until they vomited behind one car.

"Sorry about that guys." Naruto chuckled a little as he watch the three vomit. "People who aren't used to traveling through that jutsu do throw up. I forgot to warn you guys about that part."

"Not a problem Naruto." Zell spoke up first as he was getting up. "But you did get us real fast like you said. So no biggie, though if I had to travel like that again. I'd sooner ask to join Seifer little group than do that again."

"I'm never going to do that again." Said Selphie as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Aheheheh, again sorry about that." Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head. "It was like that for me when I used it too." He then walked up to the yellow and green van as he pulled out a tri-pronged kunai from the bumper.

After parting ways with the three Seed candidates to learn about their test results from some place. Naruto had begun to read his book of Icha Icha that Jiraiya had given him for his 17th birthday this year. As he began to wait for Headmaster Cid who was to be speaking with him from what Quistis had told him. Naruto kept reading each page as he had a faint blush on his face because of some of the material Jiraiya had used for his books. However his attention soon was taken away from his book as he had just seen a few garden student girls in their uniforms walk by and he could not help. But noticed how short the skirts were for the girls of the place. Even Naruto had to admit that the uniforms did give him ideas as he began to takes notes on a notepad.

_"Ero-sennin this place is full of inspiration." _Thought Naruto as watched the girls walk past him before he stopped to think about something. _"Hmm... I should summon Gamakichi when I can find some place private to find what whats going on back home."_

However the blond sennin did not have the time to think as he then noticed a few people with coming toward his direction. One looked to be the same height has Sandaime Hokage back when he was alive. However the man looked more middle aged compared to the man that was his grandfather. This man had short brown hair as he wore glasses over his own blue eyes that seemed to have a gentle twinkle in them. He was wearing light brown slack pants with black shoes on his feet. Along with a sky-blue button shirt under a deep red sweater-vest. This man seemed to have a friendly feel to him as he walked closer. The on in a strange yellow hat on the other hand seemed to make Naruto a bit wary.

"Ah I see you are the young man that has helped our students at the Dollet City battle." Said the man with glasses as he had to raise his head slightly to see the blonds face. "I do not want to think of what would happen if you had not been around the area mister..."

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." The blond jinchuuriki answered. "But just call me Naruto."

"Very well Naruto." Said the man as he smiled. "I am Headmaster Cid Kramer. Now that our introduction have finished, I would like to ask which Garden you came from."

To this Naruto paled as he did not know what the man was talking about as he had to think of a believeable excuse. "W-Well you see I uh came from a isloated village as he were taught out to defend ourselves."

Cid looked at the blond for a moment as he accepted the story with a nod. "I see you are from a village like Shumi and tend train protect your village, am I correct."

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "But I wanted to venture out into the world to see things. So I tend to travel through thr forests than normal people do now and well I eventually had to travel out in the open. Until I ended up in Dollet City were your people were fighting. Then I saw four or more like three of your students fighting off that giant monster. They did not looke to be up for such a battle like that, so I decided to step in and handle it from there."

"I see..." Cid said as he closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the blond once more. "But still you were able to defeat such a beast with one strike. Shows that you posses great skill that you have gained in your training from your village."

"Aa thanks." Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head. "But still I must say that your students must really posses a great deal of curoage to be fighting a beast like that."

Cid had accepted this comment with a pleased look on his face. "How long are you going to be in the area Naruto?"

"Mmm..." Naruto then went into a thinking pose for a few moments. "Well I am going to be in the area for a good long while Jiji. Why do you ask?"

"Well as a thank you for helping the students. I would like to invite you to stay in Balamb Garden for until you decide to leave." Answered Cid.

"Well it's not like i got any place to stay and the money to go to an Inn. So why not." Naruto said as he grinned

"Excellent." Cid Said as he clapped his hand. "Now would you come with me so I can assign a room for you."

"Sure." Replied Naruto.

**xx**

**_A couple of hours later (Balamb Garden)_**

A young woman wearing a light blue sleeves button shirt with a long white skirt and had a green sash went around both her arms. As it went slightly around her back. This young woman had short brown hair that mach her eye color perfectly. She was however walking with a few children that were taken in by Balamb Garden. These children began to ask her many requests as they walked together. All which she could barely make out to hear as they talked over the other loudly. She then came to a stop in her walk as she had spotted a person that she had never seen in Balamb Garden.

The person was male looking to be 17 years of age as he had shoulder length blond sun-kissed hair along with his paling tan skin on his face that is decorated with three whisker marks on both cheeks. He had on a back pants with matching sandals and a white V-neck shirt that is under neat a short sleeves blood red coat that had dancing black flames on the bottom. With a strange looked circular windmill design on the back. He also had on a pair of arm black arm warmers as both having tthree kanji writing for sword on them and a long tailed black headband that has a metal plate with a spiral design. However most people fail to notice was the very large scroll that hung off his back.

The brown haired girl then looked down to the children as she smiled. "Okay I believe that is enough play for now." She said as she heard the kids give out groans. "Besides if you are not on time for you next class then I am afraid that Instructor Aizawa will give you detention for begin late."

Hearing this made the kids lose some of the color in this faces before running to their class. Naruto over hearing what the girl had said to them had started to laugh. "Boy I remember how I was like that when Iruka-sensei was my teach when I was at the academy."

The girl let out a giggle at the blonds words. "Yes it may have been a little bit too much." She said as she looked in the direction of where the kids ran for a moment than back to the blond. "But it is true when your late around here in Balamb Garden. Are you a new transfer student to Balamb Garden?"

"Hmm..." Naruto looked at the girl before answering. "Transfer student well you could say that." Said the blond sennin as he went on to tell the girl the same story as he had told Cid earlier. However before anyone had seen him do anything that may have attracted unwanted attention. Naruto had made five clones without the use of hand seals as they just phased from his own body. As he had sent them to walk around the building of the Garden to get used to the layout of his temporary home for now. "You know I never got your name."

"Oh, I am sorry that I did not introduce myself." Said the girl. "My name is Ellone Loire and you are.?"

_"I think people say their first name at the begining than their last names." _"Thought Naruto before he went on. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"That sure is a long name Naruto." Said Ellone as she looked over his clothes. "And I must admit that I have never seen clothes like yours."

"Yeah their custom made clothes." Answered the blond as he felt information start to go through his own head as he felt a little dizzy.

Ellone seemed to noticed as she wonder if Naruto needed to go see Dr. Kadowaki for treatment. "Are you okay Naruto?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah I was just a bit light headed a moment ago." He answered truthfully as Kage bushins seemed to do that a few times in gathering information before he looked at her and noticed something. "Your not a student are you?"

"Ellone blinked a few times before answering. "Why are you saying that?"

"Well your not wearing those cute uniforms like most students here." He answered as his mind started to picture her in a uniform.

"Oh..." She said for a moment. "Well I am just staying here for special reasons."

Naruto looked at her in thinking that was all he was going to get before shrugging. "Well if you say so." He answered before his stomach started make itself known to the two. "umm... you think we could get something to eat Ellone?" Asked as he heard the girl laugh a bit.

"Okay." She replied as they began to walk to the cafeteria.

"I sure hope they got some good ramen there." Said Naruto as he did not see the confused look on Ellone's face before asking.

"Whats ramen?" She asked as then saw the blond stop in mid-step with a horrified look on his face before yelling out.

"NNNNOOOOOoooooo!"

**_Balamb Garden: Training Area (Night)_**

The blond jinchuuriki found himself throwing a Grat in the distance in a fit of loathing as he found out this place never heard of his beloved food. Which made the blond walk off in a state of shock at no longer being able to have ramen. While walking back to his dorm with Ellone trying to comfort him in saying that it would not be the end of the world. But it seemed that her words did not even get through to Naruto as he walked into his room to lay down. Once he finally decided to get up off his bed he had noticed that it was night time and that the students would be in their dorms. He then remembered that Headmaster Cid said that the training area is open all hours of the day. So he had decided to let the local monster feel his fury.

He came to another part of the Training Area that was built with a bridge to get across to the entrance. However he had stopped before he stepped on the the wooden bridge as he turned around to see a group of 4 Grats charging at him. The Grats looked like something of a that he could not really explain to anyone before going through a quick session of hand seals and called out. **_"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile)_**. The blond called out as a colum of water had former behind Naruto as it took the shape of a dragon with its mouth roaring. The water Dragon the charged at the Grats as it colided with its targets as it washed the body away from the area.

Once that was done Naruto then went into another thinking pose. "Maybe I should not use any of my powerful jutsus here." He said to himself really before closing his eyes. "You know it is not very nice to spy on others you three. So come out now."

He then turned slightly as he saw three people come out from the bushes with one being a girl. As one he already met before coming to Balamb Garden as he did not like his attitude one bit and the was Seifer Almasy. The other two were a little new to him as he saw them leave with the gunblade user back in Balamb Town. The girl had short silver hair that reminded him of Kakashi in a sense as she too had her right eye covered like the jounin.

The one next to her was someone he had seen on that same day. But for some reason Naruto felt no real hostility air about the guy as it seemed to be a bit more relaxed and easy going then the other two.

**_(A/n: Sorry I don't know how to really discribe Raijin. Again I am sorry)_**

"So you guys including that pretty girl you're with are, going to tell me why you were spying on me?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the two as he saw the silver haired girl turn her head away for a few seconds about his comment. While The blond gama sennin gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"Yeah!" Said Seifer before pulling his gunblade out as he aimed it at Naruto with a smirk on his face. "I think it is time that you know your betters loser. Because you got to have some balls in talking down to the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. Like you did back on the trip back to the shores of Balamb on the SeeD Exam." He finishes as he saw Naruto read an orange book as Raijin had somehow instantly beside the whiskered blond as he started to read from behind his shoulder. However the two seemed to share a perverted giggle as they read from the page of the book. Which seemed to infuriate Seifer even more so. "HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME AND WHY ARE YOU STANDING BESIDE HIM RAIJIN!"

"What...Sorry Seifer." Said Raijin as he ran back to his leaders side next to the short silver haired girl as she looked at the muscular companion.

"Book. Explain." She said as Raijin let out another perverted giggle.

"I ain't tellin." He said as he waved his hands. "Just so I can get a kick in the leg again Y'know."

"Get lost Seifer." Said Naruto as he began to walk the oppisite direction of the bridge. "I don't have the time or want anything to do with what you think. But when you said messing with my betters." He said as he had a smirk of his own. "Please I have defeated people with the same belief as yours."

Just as Naruto had his back fully turned to Seifer. The head of Disciplinary Committee then raised his gunblade as he dashed at the person who disrespected him. However the moment he blade came down on to the ninjas for a strike. Naruto had quickly pulled out a kunai from his weapons pouch that was tied on his leg. As he held the arrogant Seifer's weapon back with no effort on his part. Naruto had then shifted his weight to a little pushed the boys weapon up. Which gave him enough time to give Seifer a knee kick into his stomach as the blow knocked the wind out of him. As Naruto followed up with a high kick to the boys stomach which he kept him in place in the air on his raised foot. Before forcibly brought back down with Seifer in a windmill motion. Once this was done he watched as the two bystanders picked up their leader before leaving the Training Area.

Naruto then went back to the opposite direction of where Seifer was taken to until he heard a loud Roar near by. This made him stop in his tracks as he looked to see a giant lizard with strong looking legs and very short stubby looking arms charge at him fast with its mouth open. Naruto then held his hand out with one being raised as the other being a bit lower. When the monster had gotten close enough to try to take a bite out of him. Then just as the monster was close enough to Naruto, he then held its mouth open to prevent it from biting at him.

_"Whew, thank god I beg Sakura-chan to teach me the strength enhanced techniques." _Naruto thought as he was holding the mouth of the beast open.

However the monster then raised its heads up quickly as it flung its prey into the air high enough to reach the cieling of the Training Area. Naruto had used the moment to use the tree climbing excersize to stand on the cieling as he saw that the monster looked like it was going to wait for him. He The gama sennin then held his hand out to the side as he formed a incomplete Ransengan as he dropped down to his foe.

Only what the blond did not plan on was that the monster had spun it's body around and effectively used it's tail as a whip. As its prey was launched off to the other side of the Training Area. When he collided with the wall with a loud booming sound that echoed through out the area. Naruto had struggled to get back to his feet if his enemy decided to attack him in his down state. Which he was not disappointed to see the beast charging at him fast again as he unsealed Tensa Zangetsu from his storage seal in his arm warmers. However he did not have the time to react for an attack ash the monster had clamped down on most of his right shoulder and hoisted him in its mouth. As he let out an agonizing scream of pain.

**_"Blind!" _**Said a female voice he knew all to well as he looked down to see Quistis Trepe below. Before looking back to see a black mist had covered the beasts eyes.

Naruto took his chance as he stabbed the monster through the mouth with Tensa Zangetsu. Which made the beast throw the blond straight up into the air for a second time. As it used it sense of smell to pick on Naruto's blood to know where he would be falling to. However what the beast did not expect was that its prey had did a flip in mid-air to right himself up while he slashed the air while saying **_"Getsuga Tenshou!"_** He called out the attack as a black energy came from the sword as it took the form of a crescent moon. That had a blood red glow around itself before cutting the monsters upper head from its mouth as it fell down dead while blood squirted out.

The user of the attack fell hard on the ground with a unforgving THUD sound. Quistis then ran over to the injured swordsmen to get him to Dr. Kadowaki for treatment. "Hey come on stay with me before I can get you help." She said as she slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Get me to my room please." Said Naruto as he could not raise his head to look at the Instructor.

"I can't do that Naruto." She said in a scolding voice. "Your wounds are serious and they need to be treated at once."

Naruto had looked at Quistis for moment. "Please?" He asked with more serious tone in his voice.

The Garden Instructor then let out a annoyed sigh before giving up. "Fine... just hold on." She said as she began to get him to his room.

Once she reluctantly left his room as Naruto assured her that he would be okay when she comes to check his wound the next morning. Naruto watched the door close behind the young instructor as she looked hesitant on leaving him. He could only smile at the older girls concern as it was the most any female gave him that much attention except Tsunade and Shizune who were his family with a few other people.

The then next day when walked out of his room he was not surprised to see Quistis leaning against the wall in her SeeD uniform. She then noticed that his clothes looked to be the same outfit he was injured in last night. But did not see anything that spoke of any signs of the events that happened last night.

"See I'm fine." Naruto said as he punched his palm with his fox grin on his face.

Quistis did not say anything at him for a moment as she walked up to him and grabbed him by his ear and dragged him away from his room. "I am going to have Dr. Kadowaki like I should have." Said Quistis as she listened to Naruto's rants on saying he is fine. While at the same time they were getting looks from everyone around Garden.

"Hey come on stop it." Said Naruto as he was trying to keep up with Quistis. "I said I am fine and people are watching!" He continued to make an excuses to get out of seeing a doctor. While everyone around him gave him different looks or pity from a few students and glares of jealousy for being with Instructor Trepe.

Just as they were nearing the medical area of the Balamb Garden Naruto then saw one of his new friends he recently made yesterday as she saw and made a mad dash in their direction. "Heeeeyyyy, I hope you're not busy now cause there's something I want to ask you." Said Selphie as she watched the blonds blink. "I was wondering if you two are interested in joining the Garden Festival Committee?"

Naruto then saw Quistis let go of his ear as she went into a thinking pose as he used this chance to get away from her. He then saw the Quistis realized what she had done and found it to be too late as Naruto ran away from her. Once Naruto found it was safe to start stop, he found himself in the cafeteria. Since he no longer had his ramen with him as he did not really prepare such a thing when sealing the juuhane into himself nor did he think that he would be in another dimension for that matter.

"Ahhh that's it I need to get out of here for a while." Said Naruto as he made his way over to the front gates. He then took out a tri-edged out as he stabbed the side ground of the entrance which he used as a tag. However just as he was going to leave via Hiraishin only to hear the voice of Zell call over to him.

"Yo Naruto!" Zell called over as he saw his fellow blond nearly fell fast first on the ground as he ran up to him. "Sorry about that dude, but I was lookin all over for ya."

"What do you need?" Asked Naruto as he looked at the Zell wh grinned at him.

"Well I was wondering if you could take me to Balamb town with that thing you do." Said Zell as scratched the back of his head. "Cause I want to go tell my Ma that I made it into SeeD yesterday."

"I don't know... the last time you nearly threw up on me." The young sage said as he wanted to avoid that kind of thing again.

"Come on man, I'll do anything. I'll even let you in my room to look at my grandpa's vintage weapons." Zell pleaded to his fellow blond hoping to take the bait, then remembered something. "Oh yeah I almost forgot."

Naruto then raised a brow at Zell as he looked to see Selphie coming their way. "Sorry I'm late guys." She said as she took a moment to catch her breath.

"Whats going on Zell?" Naruto asked as he saw the SeeD member grin. "Headmaster Cid want you to attend the Graduation party tomorrow and he asked Selphie to help find clothes for the party."

"Whats wrong with the clothes I'm wearing now?" Naruto asked as he saw the two SeeD members shake their heads.

"Naruto this is a special event for those who have become a SeeD in Balamb Garden." Selphie spoke to the whiskered blond. "You have to wear formal clothing to attend the party and though I like the clothes your wearing. They are just not formal, so Headmaster Cid asked me to take you to Balamb Town to get some clothes."

_"I hope she is not as bad as Sakura-chan or Ino" _Thought Naruto as he did not want to remember that day. Ino forced him to accompany her back to Udon Country to watch the wedding of Chikara and Princess Fuku. Though it was a mission that he completed with Ino alone that time before going with Jiraiya on his training trip. Ino convinced Sakura to go with her so that she could have someone to talk to as they waited with the bride on her wedding day. However once the three arrived to the country of Udon, Princess Fuku greeted them with open arms. It was then that Princess Fuku said that she would like to have the two girls as brides maids. As she wanted Naruto to be on the grooms best man to which he could not refuse as the man did not even listen to him. However Sakura along with Ino took it on themselves to make sure their friend made sure he wore the right clothes as it became a nightmare on his part. _"Well theres no helping it I guess..."_

**_Balamb Town_**

Though Naruto made wanted to make his Kage Bushin go with the new member of SeeD to go shopping with her. He found that he could not actually do that to the girl as she might have done something and made the clone explode. So he then steeled himself for the nightmare that he had to relive once more in Gaia. Though there were a few clothes that he did not like that she choose for him and in turn there were some things she did not agree with him on as well. However the two teen finally settled on an outfit that looked formal as well as cool in Selphie's opinion to which the blond agreed. Afterwards Naruto convinced the petite SeeD member to let him look around the town of Balamb on his own.

Though he had just finished exploring the small town of Balamb since his arrival in Gaia. Naruto found himself to be enjoying the tranquil atmosphere of the small town though a part of him is a person who lived in the battle. He could really see himself actually retiring in a town that is much like this one for when he gets old. He was then brought out of his thought when he heard the sound of laughter nearby him as he looked down the dock. To see a girl looking to be the same age as himself with long black hair and a sleeveless long blue coat that is held on by straps that go over her shoulders. The girl also wore black skin tight shorts that reminded him of Sakura as this girl also has on a blue buttoned min-skirt over the short. As she also has a thin strapped black tank-top on that also looked a little form fitting that shows her figure. He then noticed that matching arm warmers that matched her coat and a single thin black arm band on her left arm.

**_[A/n: Sorry this is the best I can describe the character.]_**

Naruto then kept watching the girl as she sat down low enough on the dock to dangle her feet in the water as he was unaware of the blush on his face. However he then had to look away quickly as she nearly caught him staring at her as he pretended to be looking at the water.

But it was far too late as the girl in question noticed the blond watching her as she played along. She then took her feet out of the water before putting her black shoes on as she then casually made her way to Naruto. Who still trying to make himself not look like he was just staring at her for those few moments and was failing horribly as he kept trying to avert his eyes. She then walked right past him as a way to let him get his guard down.

Once Naruto saw the girl leave the area, finally let out a sigh of relief as he thought to himself. _"Prefect... I can fight off as many ninjas as I can. But when it comes to girls, I'm a complete idiot." _He thought as he continued to mentally berate himself on his shyness. However just as he was going to relaxed himself once more, he felt a finger tap his shoulder and as he turned around to see who he thought was Selphie. His eyes widen as he it was the girl he was watching moments ago looking down on him with a smile that made his cheek turn a little red.

"Hey I almost fell in there!' Naruto yelled as he pointed his finger at the girl who just giggled at him.

"I'm sorry it's just that you looked a little tense earlier and so I thought it might relax you." Said the girl with a smile.

Naruto then lightly glared at her then scoffed. "By what? Letting me get my clothes wet."

"Oh that would have been a bonus for me." Said the girl as she looked at his face curiously. "I bet getting those marks on your face must have hurt a lot."

"These...?" Naruto asked as he put a hand on his left cheek. "No, there birth marks I had since I was born."

"So Whisker, are you here for the SeeD Graduation party that is starting tomorrow night?" Asked the girl as she failed to notice the blond sulking behind her.

_"Why did that name have to follow me? _Sobbed Naruto with his head down. "My name is not-"

"Oh darn, sorry whisker but I need to get back to my hotel room." Said the girl as she smiled at him. "Maybe I will see you at the party and save me a dance too."

Naruto then watched the girl walk back to the towns only hotel in the area. "Aw man, I didn't even get her name either." He said as he looked out at the ocean when something came to mind. "Wait a moment, she said saving a dance. Why didn't Slephie say that I have to dance at the party!"

**xx**

**xx**

**_Konohagakure: Hokage's Office_**

Senju Tsunade sat in front of the remaining members of the Rookie 9 along with Team Gai as Jiraiya standing beside her. "Now as you all saw what happened a few days ago when Naruto left to seal the Juubi." She said as she saw all her ninjas nod their heads. "Well Jiraiya has a theory on what has happened to Naruto and the reason of his vanishing. Before you start asking questions I must ask that you ask the one at a time so the pervert can explain."

"Right, now I have studied the fuuinjutsu that Naruto used to seal the Gedou Mazo." Spoke the former toad sage. "However I discovered that within the complex making of the said seal. I found that there is a time-space factor in the within the seal that requires a great amount of concentration. Which leaves me to believe that is why Akatsuki needed strong levels of ninjas when they extracted the bijuu from the host. Of course this was only when Madara was the one calling the shots."

"So where does that put Naruto in all this?" Asked Sakura with concern for her teammate.

Jiraiya did not say anything at the moment as he looked each person in the room. "I think that the brat was taken to another dimension." He answered as he let the information sink into the group.

"But how can that be possible Jiraiya-sama?" Asked Kakashi sounding skeptical at this information.

Jiraiya then sighed at the people in front of him. "Honestly I do not think it is impossible to start with." He said as he decided to go on. "Well if you look at the Yondaime's Hiraishin jutsu, that too is a time-space element. However that jutsu is limited as it needs the kunai to mark an anchor. The chakra of Yondaime Hokage is that of any person in his time, well maybe more. But since the layer of chakra was so immense because it was being drawn from a jinchuuriki. That it must have been a stronger version of Hiraishin that took Naruto to another world. But we must be patient to confirm that suspicion myself via toad. So if he does make a summons where ever he is, the two sages will reverse summons-!"

Jiraiya did not get to finish his sentence as he disappeared from the Hokages office and left a bunch of hopeful ninjas behind.

**_Mt. Myoboku_**

Jiraiya then fell in the water head first in one of the ponds of the Toad domains. While Fukusaku along with Shima sweat drop when they said the man's legs were kicking around in the air.

"I am sorry about that Jiraiya-chan." Spoke Fukusaku. "But we have just got some information for you on Naruto-chan."

"No, its worth it on finding that brat." Said Jiraiya as he smiled at the two sages. "So is he alive?"

"Naruto-chan is indeed alive." Spoke the white haired toad. "But it seems like your suspicion is also correct Jiraiya-chan. Naruto-chan has indeed been taken to another world by the time-space layer in the fuuinjutsu he used."

"Do you think there is a possibility for use to get to him by any chance?" Asked the perverted author.

"Well there is a good but slim chance in doing such a thing." Shima answered a bit hesitantly before looking at her husband nod his head. "We need Naruto to use a bijuu laced tri-pronged kunai as a beacon on both sides of our world and the other. From there we can use a larger seal in Konoha to transport anyone who wishes to go there."

"Alright, then I will head back to Konoha and I want you to summon yourself to Naruto and make him do as he says." Said Jiraiya with his voice filled with confidence. "Once he has given you the extra kunai, reverse summon me again so we can get to work."

**xx**

**_Gaia: With Naruto_**

The blond sennin sighed in complete as he read some of the books in the library that Balamb Garden. He then looked at the the pages on summons. Which he gave into his interest a lot as he is able to summon toads and wondered what kind of summons they had in this world. He kept reading as he learned that there were in fact many summon creatures in the world of Gaia as he became excited with each chapter he read. However his excitement then died down when it was written that the summoner would have a chance at losing some memories. He then frowned at the idea of losing something that could be precious just for power. Which reminded him of Sasuke who followed that path of power with revenge in his heart.

_"I wonder..." _Thought the blond as he looked at a few pictures of what summon creatures that are recorded in the Garden's data base. _"Could it be possible to make a summons contract with the creatures here and maybe there will be away they will not lose those memories."_

"I see you have taken an interest in getting a summons." Said a gentle voice that made Naruto turn on his seat to see Ellone Loire.

Naruto looked at the book once more before looking at Ellone. "Not really, I was just thinking of the cost to getting a summons is not really worth it." Naruto answered honestly. "I was thinking of a way to make to a different way to summons."

Ellone was a bit shocked at what she head the blond jinchuuriki said about his work. "What are you trying to do Naruto?" She asked

The blond sage then grinned at the girl with him. "It's a secret..." Naruto answered.

Ellone as she pouted at him. "Come on you can tell me."

_"Why can't I ever have any good luck in my life for once?" _He thought to himself.

**xx**

**xx**

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Well that is it for Chapter 2 of this story and I am sorry for the long update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though I wanted it to be a bit longer than it is. But it felt right to end it here.**


	3. Dancing & Reunions

**Hello fans of this fic as I am happy to see some of you fans have remembered this fic. Though I was a little pressed for time in releasing the second chapter of Entrance Into Fantasy. I found myself enjoying the fic even more than I had original done then before. With the mix of Naruto having Tensa Zangetsu in his hands along with the death of Sasuke. But anyways shall we get on with the fic.**

**Yes, this is a Naruto X Rinoa for those of you and how I will have with Squall. That's my little secret, but if anyone can guess who it is. Will get a cookie.**

* * *

**Thank you for helping me edit this story The Infamous Man.**

* * *

**I do no own Naruto, Final Fantasy VIII or Bleach... :(**

Normal - Taliking

_Normal/Italic - Thoughts_

**Bold - Demon/Zapakuto/Summon talking**

_**Bold/Italic - Jutsu/Zapakuto/Magic attacks**_

**_Bold/Italic & Underline - Story Break/ Author's Note_**

**xx**

**xx**

**xxx**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Dancing & Reunions_**

Naruto lay on the bed of his dorm room with a book on the summoned creatures in Terra opened over his face that looked to be covering the light from his eyes. But in all truth of the matter, the blond did not like the results of gaining such power as he read the book. More likely he made one of his clones read the book as he trained with Squall and found that the gun-blade specialist also dread the SeeD party. Naruto then found himself a good sparring partner in Squall Leonhart as the said teen also had the same thought. When he openly admit that the blond was better than Seifer, without having to worry about his physical safety. Just then something came to his mind as he starts thinking of his time in Terra and learning about the summons or Guardian Force as they explained.

Naruto then shot up from his bed as a grin on his face threaten to split his head apart before slamming his hand on the ground_**. "Kuchiyose no jutsu**_!" He called out when a small plum of smoke appeared in his room. He then waited for the smoke to clear up to reveal a small Gamakichi. "Hey Gamakichi." Naruto said as he saw the toad jump at him.

**"Bro, you really are alive!" **The Toad exclaimed.

The blond then blinked a few times when the toad said these words then said. "What do you mean by I'm really alive?"

The toad then jumped down to sit on his summoner's bed which he said is very soft, he began to explain. **"Well after you finished sealing the bijuus in the Gedou Mazou into your own body. You were no where to be found in all the destruction of the stoned body of the Juubi. Everyone came to the notion that you were died in the sealing."**

"Eeeeehhhh!" Naruto reacted as he dropped his head down. "I knew what I was doing and my skills in Fuuinjutsu have improved a lot now."

Gamakichi then sweat dropped at his summoner when he said these words. **"What about the time you tried to improve the storage scroll seal and you took out twenty trees in the forest?"**

"That was just minor set back and I got better at it." Naruto argued back, but then finally something clicked in his head. "Wait a minute, how did you know that I'm alive?"

**"Oh that one is simple on our account." **Spoke the toad as he brought out a copy of the toad summons contract and opened the scroll as it to show Naruto's print still in blood. **"When a summoner dies from any means in your world. The blood on the scroll become black or vanishes in some cases. Now look at your fathers name is as it is in black ink."**

"So the contract was the only means for everyone to know I survived?" He asked when he saw the toad nod his head. But shrug the thoughts out of his head to his personal task as he brought the summoning contract out of a storage seal on his left arm. "Is it possible for you to give me a blank scroll as big as this one."

**"Thats no problem bro." **Said Gamakichi as he looked at Naruto took out some kind of food to which might be some candy. **"But why would you be interested in getting a scroll like this?"**

"Well You see..." Naruto then went into detail on what he read about the worlds current summoning system. He did not expect to see the toad to look very shocked at what the blond sennin is saying. Sure there were summons that required some type of offering when they were summoned. But none that were extreme as the former Boss summon as Manda who wanted offering of human sacrifices. That came to an end, when the snake tribe gained a new boss that took over Manda. But hearing the price of gaining a summons in this world seemed to be too much a steep price for the summoner. "And thats pretty much the jist of it."

**"So I take it that you are not going to be finding a way home anytime soon." **Said Gamakichi when he saw the blond shake his head.

"Nah, this place is kinda cool and I want to see more of it too." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with his trademark fox-smile. "Besides I think that I might have a real good chance with a clean slate here and well you know that I'm too famous in the elemental nations. Now I'm starting to see why Sasuke-teme ran away from his fangirls." He finished when he saw the toad sigh, which made him perk his head. "Is something going on in Konoha?"

**"I think you better call forth Ma and Pa for that part." **Gamakichi replied. **"But as far as the scroll is concerned, just give me a few days on it and summon me again." **

Naruto the watched the toad leave in a puff of smoke as he wanted to know what was going on back in Konoha. So he then decided to ask the toad sages in person as he pumped more of his chakra into his hand and summoned the two. Fukusaku and Shima then looked pleased to see the young Toad sage to be alright as Shima started to cry. This lead Naruto to hug the purple skinned toad as he pretty much worried her with his disappearing in the sealing. Fukusaku then asked Naruto on his take in the sealing of the Gedo Mazou, to which the white haired toad got a lot of understanding. But the two toads became shocked in what Naruto said with his discovery of the Juubi being a Juuhane no Ryuujin.

**"Are you certain of this Naruto-chan!" **Asked Fukusaku in a voice filled with shock as his eyes widen a bit more when Naruto nodded his head. **"Do you think that Madara might have known that the bijuu he sought to have under his thumb for his plan. Was in actually a ten winged dragon in it's true form once merged again."**

"I don't know honestly." Naruto told truthfully. "I don't think we'll ever know for that matter. I mean he just would not freakin shut up about Juubi this or Juubi that and lets not forget about him wanting to be a god. I just hope that there is no one hear who acts like that asshole."

SMACK

"Ooooowwww!" the blond jinchuuriki whined. "What was that for?"

**"How many times have I told you not to use that language Naruto?" **Scolded Shima as she has a tick mark on the back of her head.

After sometime of watching the female toad lecture the blond sennin, Fukusaku coughed to get their attention. Once he did this, he brought out two tri-pronged kunai that is used for the Hiraishin jutsu that Minato made. He went on to explain on what Naruto must do to make a connect from where the anchor that is used at an empty area in Hi no kuni. Naruto then nodded his head in understanding at what the two sages were telling him as he took the two kunais.

"I'll get right on it when I learn to control the Juuhane chakra then. Hmm, I better do that now, while I have the chance." Said the blond toad sage as he stood up to pump demonic chakra into the two tri-pronged kunais. "By the way, I need you to have Ero-sennin look this over at Konoha or some place safe for him anyways."

Fukusaku was about to ask what Naruto meant in his words about wanting Jiraiya to have for safe keeping. But caught a stone that is within a container or more accurately, a jar. **"What is this Naruto-chan?" **Asked the toad before talking a few glances at the stone. **"I can feel immense chakra coming from this one stone."**

"Meh, all I know is that it was near me when I woke up after the sealing." Naruto shrugged. "But I can sense the chakra of the juuhane in it and I honestly, I think its more trouble for me to keep it. So I want Ero-sennin to put it some place safe."

Once Naruto finished what he was saying to the toads sages, he left his room to clear his thoughts. As he did not really have to worry about the SeeD Graduation party as it was pushed back to three more days. Though he did not know the reasons for why it was pushed back, but just shrugged it off. As he made his way of to the Quad section of Balamb Garden with a couple of time looking over his shoulder to see a few girls talk about him. Though it was not the whispers of hatred toward his person like those of his childhood. No, these whispers were ones that Sasuke used to ignore in his days of Konoha. So all he could in these situations were is wave back at the girls, which made them squeal in delight.

_"Okay, I think now I know why Sasuke didn't like them..." _Thought Naruto as his ears winced a bit.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Konoha: Hokage's Office (Hours Later)_**

Tsunade sat at her desk as she grumbled at the increasing paper work before her. She then stopped to give the picture of Namikaze Minato a glare that could burn a hole in anyone that dared look at the busty blond. However she gave up as there was no point in going against a picture frame of a dead man. But for some reason on days like this, she could actually see the young kage grinning at her.

"Damn you Minato!" She cursed at the picture. "Why did you leave the secret of defeating paper work behind? Heh, I bet you wanted to go down in history as the first kage to not be taken by this inferno curse."

"Oh, I see your having fun." Said the voice of Jiraiya as he sat on the window seal with a smirk.

Only for the man to be knocked down by an incoming book thrown at him by Tsuande. "Damnit Jiraiya, use the front door, like a normal person!" Yelled Tsunade who finally calmed down enough to allow the man into her office. "Now I am going out on a limb here and say this is about Naruto, right."

Jiraiya then got up from the roof of where he feel from getting hit by the book as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll answer you that when my head stops throbbing." He answered to the blond and took a moment for the pain to die down. "Well, I think this is better heard if it were only two of us at the moment. But I think that is going to be out of the question now, don't you think Kazekage-sama?"

The moment Jiraiya said the words with his eyes close, did the red haired Kage make his appearance to the remaining Sannin. "Your words are correct ones Jiraiya-san." Spoke Gaara as he leaned against the wall in Tsunade's office with his arms crossed. "I hope this information will be a means to return him back to our world."

_"Jeeze, I'm getting all this pressure from all sides." _Thought Jiraiya as he sighed at the moment. "Well the both of you are not going to believe what I am going to say at this moment."

"Try me Jiraiya." Tsunade scoffed at her teammates words. "From Naruto being in another dimension like the toads said. I doubt anything you have to say could make the matter any more complicated than the situation already is."

Jiraiya did not say anything at the moment as this was most likely going to be hell on Tsunade. "Well the thing about that is... " Jiraiya spoke quickly as the made Tsunade blinks a few times. "Naruto is wanting to stay in the world he is to help some people with their problems."

"Well, I cant be surprised with him wanting to stay there to help some people." Tsunade said before slouching back on her chair before looking at her former teammate. "Why do I get the feeling that there is more you are going to say."

Jiraiya then nod his head to the blond kage as Gaara waited to hear more. "From what Naruto told Fukusaku-sama on his side from where-ever he is now. Is that Naruto found a stone beside him, that he felt the power of the Juuhane coming off it and I inspected it for a long while when the stone was brought to me. But I think I have found a way to transport a team to where the gaki is. I have already made the needed preparations"

"Are you serious on this Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked with excitement in her voice as Gaara looked on with wonder. "I mean this is really good news to hear from you. But how is it that you are able to make a connection to getting to Naruto's current location?

The gama sennin then smirked at Tsunade. "Since when has the Gallant Jiraiya ever let you down?" He asked back when he saw the woman give the Gama sennin a flat look. "Okay okay, let's say that the seal for the Hiraishin not only acts as an anchor. But also as a beacon from what Minato told me on the use of the seal with the tri-pronged kunai. The seal of course takes in familiar chakra from the person who uses it as in this case. Naruto's is laced with bijuu chakra than his own for better effect than Minato ever did, as the bijuu chakra allow the gaki to travel great distance. Now I am going to go out on a limb here and say that Naruto is able to use a little bit of the Juuhane's chakra and used it for the Hiraishin to travel a great distance."

Tsunade then nod her head in understanding the work of the Hiraishin jutsu inner workings before she held a hand up to her teammate. "So you are saying that we can use the stone's power to send a team over to Naruto." She said to the two people in her room before pacing in thought. "The question now, is who will be willing going on this mission."

**xx**

**_Gaia: Next day (Naruto)_**

The blond jinchuuriki stood in the middle of a small forest nearby Balamb Garden. Though he wanted to get some needed training to master the Juuhane's chakra. Like he had done with the Kyuubi no Kitsune on the island with Killer Bee. But this time around he would not have the help of Yamato like he did then. There was that one back information and the monsters were attacking him. I found it to be a bit annoying to have any time to concentrate on mastering the Juuhane's chakra. He would have done a barrier jutsu, but that required him to be fully concentration on his part and using his clones were out the window. Because they could only keep the barrier up for a random amount of time.

"That's it, now I'm pissed!" Naruto said annoyingly as he turned around to see four Funguar behind his person and jumped to the side to get away from the incoming spell they were going to launch at him.

Though it took him a little bit of time learn how to use the computers at Balamb Garden. He became very interested in what they could do. Unfortunately, one panel ended up getting busted by the blonds own browsing. But later Quistis showed him a few things on how to use the panel and even showed him the list of monsters outside the garden. He then read up on their weakness along with a few details that some students typed in from their personal experience. So he found out that the Funguar main spell was that of one called sleep. The name of the spell meant exactly just what it said. To more experienced students in Balamb Garden, one would be able to defeat at least 3 alone. But for of a student to have no real experience, just one Funguar would be a lot of trouble and needed the aid of a Instructor or a SeeD member who was not assigned any mission. But there were other alternatives for the said person as such in fighting in a group of three. Then there is having a magic caster in the group to take care of any status affects on the party member.

But Naruto got a headache from Quistis's advice as he did not make much sense to him. So he had asked her to make it a bit simple for him to understand, which took about a hour and a half for the blond instructor to finally reach him. Needless to say is that he finally understood a little bit of what she said and found that the weaker monsters were known as Geezards. Though he encountered a few along the way to his current location. The blond jinchuuriki looked a little grossed out by their looks.

They looked very much like a brown warm with two limbs stick out as arms. But were in fact long stubby looking claws for the limb. Though they were brown in skin texture, he saw traces of pink muscle like flesh that could easily be seen. However what really freaked him out more was that they looked to have a human like head with sharp teeth, so in all his thoughts. Only one thing came to his mind when he first glances at them.

They looked like one of Orochimaru's experiments gone wrong.

"Lets see you guys handle this one!" Naruto yelled as he went through some quick hand seals and said before taiking a deep breath. **_"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" _**The blond the blew his breath out as a large blast of wind came out of his mouth and blew the Funguar away from him, through the trees. As three were killed by hitting trees of rocks with deadly impact, while the one that survived ran away.

Naruto then let out a sigh of relief for defeating the mushroom monster. But that was short lived when he noticed a blue glow off the trees and knew it was a magic spell being aimed at him. He then turned around to see a Caterchipillar laying on its back like the ones shown in the panels at the Garden. It's skin was mainly green in color with blue and purple designs going on its sides and back with pink seemingly on the belly to the end of it's tail with matching color spike. The creature had its mouth open to show that it indeed have teeth.

Naruto knew he could escape the magic spell from being casted on him as the creature looked to be waiting to let his guard down. The monster than put the blond to sleep with the spell it used as stars came from the ground and zoomed up to his head. Naruto then felt himself feeling his eyes becoming heavy with the need for sleep. Just then the Caterchipillar then started to move it's body rather fast for a worm like creature of its kind. The monster then leaned it's upper body to the side of the blond to chomp down on his body. But was then startled by the moment it bite down on it's prey. To find it's teeth stuck on a log instead of flesh, but that was the least of its worries. When the sound of a thousand birds chirping was coming from the side and became afraid at the sight of its would be prey. Coming in fast with lightning charged in his hand as it knew that would be the last things, it will ever see.

**_"Chidor!"_**

Naruto then pulled his lightning charged fist out of the Caterchipiller as the raiton jutsu started to dissipate from around his hand. The blond then looked down at the monster corpse for a moment and decided to go back to Balamb Garden in a yellow flash.

He was however, unaware of the sky above where he stood before leaving the area. Seven looking shooting stars zoomed over the sky as two of them separated from the other five.

The two streaking light then landed near the beach of Balamb as it landed in the water or one did as the other did land on the beach. Just as the dust cleared on the sandy grounds of the small beach. A figure stood up, dressed in a red long sleeve coat under a grey chest armor with one strap over his left shoulder. Along with black pants with matching sandals. But the one things that can be noticed about the figure was their pale green eyes with dark circles around his eyes and a tattoo that says love on his forehead.

The person looked around with his gaze looking at his surrounding. Until his gaze came on the large structure that is Balamb Garden. However another figure arrived next to the first one who made themselves known.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Next Day: With Naruto_**

"Oh man, I can't believe the pain in the ass party is tonight." Naruto said out loud in the Quad.

"Well you can be thankful that you went shopping with me the day before yesterday." Said the voice of Selphie Tilmitt who is sitting on the bench. "And I seriously thought that we were going to argue the whole day on your clothes. I mean, orange is a good color, but wearing a full orange tux is a bit too much."

"I don't think so." Naruto replied as he jumped off the branch of the tree or was going to if the branch had not broke which made him fall into the water below.

Selphie then ran over to the rail to see if her friend was in trouble. But was met with the sight of the blond standing on the waters surface.

She did not have time to say anything when a voice called from behind. "Yo Selphie, what cha doing over there?" Said Zell as he walked up.

"Naruto fell to the bottom and is standing on water!" Selphie yelled as she bounced on her toes and pointed below. "Just look down there, Zell."

"I'm not falling for that one." Said the blond martial artist as he wave his hands protectively. "The last time you said something about Naruto doing something. I ended up with my underwear and gloves turning orange. He even managed to get into my room to give me his whisker marks."

"I'm serious Zell, look!" Selphie said as she was getting a bit impatient.

Zell the gave out a defeated sigh before shaking his head. "Fine then, I'm coming. But If that idiot does something to me I'm gonna-"

"DDDYYNNAAMIC EEEENNNTRYYYYY!" Yelled the voice of the person Zell tried to threaten as he jumped off from the walk her ran up and tried to kick the SeeD member.

Zell then gave a out a grin when he saw the kick coming in at him as he side stepped the kick. Then grabbed Naruto's leg as he threw the toad sage to the side. But Naruto did a back as he came to a skidding stop on his feet and then dashed forward to see his tattooed face friend did the same. Zell made a punch as he came forward to be his whiskered friend who did the same thing.

Selphie was about to run at the two blonds to stop the two from fighting. But then stopped when she saw their fists were inches away from their faces as both boys were smirking at each other.

"Your pretty good Naruto." Said Zell as he held his fist in place.

"Heh, I can say thing about you too." Naruto said with his smirk on his face before taking his fist back as Zell did the same. "Gejimayu is the only one who I have ever trained with in taijutsu. But then again I can't really say I have a style, since I am just on who reacts, when in a fight."

Zell then nod his head in understanding his friends method of fighting as he took his fist back too. "I hear ya on that one." He said. "I started out like that too, before I took to other martial arts. So are you ready for the SeeD graduation party?"

"Yes/No." Naruto and Selphie repiled together.

"I'd rather do some mission than to go to a fancy party." Naruto complained with his hands behind his head and looked off to the side. "Bad enough I had to sit through some boring wedding with one of the gossipy girls in my village. While having a short tempered teammate who can make half a mountain crack."

The two SeeD members laughed at their whiskered friend who pouted at the two and Selphie just pat his head again. "I couldn't have been all that bad?" She said.

Naruto the scoffed at the words of the nunchaku wielder. "Hmph, it was terrible and nearly fell asleep during the ceremony." The blond jinchuuriki then took out his favorite book, Tales of the Gutsy Ninja out. "I think I will just stay at a table tonight and read my book in peace."

"Man, you're kidding right?" Asked Zell as he crossed one leg. "Oh man that sounds like something Instructor Trepe would do at a party or Squall to avoid dancing."

"Oh really?" Said a voice behind the two SeeD members as Zell went on before losing some of his skin color. "Yeah I mean-!"

The blond martial artist then turned around to see Quistis with her arms folded and wearing a pink dress with her whip on her belt. "Uh, I mean, No, well you see... Hey those guys are running in the hall, I better warn them about Seifer, bye!" Zell ran off leaving Selphie and Naruto behind with an annoyed instructor.

"HHHeeeeeeyyyyy! wait up Zell!" Selphie yelled as she ran away from the scene.

"And what do you think?" Asked Quistis when to ask the whiskered blond on his opinion. But then saw that she was just talking to a log in his place, she gave a sigh before smiling. "Just how does he do that?"

**xx**

**_Balamb Gaden (SeeD Graduation Party)_**

The members of SeeD were dressed in their uniforms as their dates were in some clothes that looked great for the occasion. Even the more active members of SeeD were among the guest along with future clients. But the students that were there as dates for the SeeDs looked happy that the Garden Faculty are not around for this night. Some of the SeeD members talked about their times in the field exam as they compared to other before the, as some made comments about the situation. However the general topic of the night was that of a mysterious blond showing up out of no where and used a lightning attack that came from his hand and cut through a Galbadian weapon like it was nothing. Some of the experienced members of Seed made a comment about being a new kind of Limit Break of some sorts, while others said it could have been a new lightning spell. But the new members of SeeD did not say it looked like that of a new spell, then caved into the thought of being a Limit Break.

Just then the door opened swung open to reveal a whiskered blond teen with bright blue eyes. People could tell that the blond is male from his build that looked pretty much in shape. He wore black slack plants with matching shoes along with white sock. He wore a white V-Neck shirt that exposed some of his chest and his slightly pale skin that has some tan to show he is very healthy. The blond wore a blue long sleeve silk button shirt over the white V-neck.

Naruto the walked around the dance hall to look at how it was decorated. While ignoring the whispers of him being told by the members of SeeD of whom he is. Girls were looking at the Jinchuuriki with hearts in their eyes as he is good looking in their standards.

_"Great, looks like I'm not going to be able to read tonight." _Naruto thought to himself as he sighed for a moment only to hear Zell Talking to Squall about being SeeDs, only to see the gun-blade specialist shrug him off. _"Okay, this guy really is too much like Sasuke-teme. I just hope he doesn't go, I have a certain someone to kill one me. Then I seriously gonna have to beat the shit out of him. If get out of hand."_

Squall stood against a pillar in the room hoping that no one would ask him to dance for the night. As it stood, he would much rather want to be training than to be here as he really didn't like parties that much. Sure he would be paired with random people outside the Garden for missions to keep the place going. This was to be expected from him once he became a member of SeeD. He also knew the option of transferring to Galbadian Garden for further training to join the ranks of the Galbadian army. However it took him a long while to reach this point in career of Garden and to go further was not one his options at this moment.

"Do you really think that you can get by with just your strength alone?" Said a voice from behind, that Squall knew very well as he turned to see Naruto. "Take it from me in what I say to you Squall. There will come a time when you will find true strength within yourself. But it will not be the means in what you have been doing or how much you came on your own. No, this strength will come to you when you have strong bonds with other people and then you will have a drive to protect those you deem as precious to you. Because a person can be truly strong is when they are protecting something that is very precious to them."

Squall was about to say something to want to know the meaning of Naruto's words. But the moment his light blue eyes came into contact with the blond semi-darker one. He saw a person who has seen things that looked to harden a person and yet he could see the drive to protect in them from what he spoke.

The young toad sennin hen soften his eyes to the gunblade user as he smiled happily. "Don't worry, the answer will come to you someday and then you can look at the world in a new light, just as I did." Naruto spoke as he took out a book and saw Selphie coming their way. Then made his way to a table to be reading Tale of the Gutsy Ninja. Naruto just smiled at the page he read in the book of his godfathers as he enjoyed it a lot. But was a little shocked that when Jiraiya told him that his father saw it as a tale of his sensei's own life and Naruto couldn't help to agree with his father.

"Ah-ha, there you are Whiskers." Said a cheery voice from behind and Naruto had a flat look on his face as he turned around to see the girl he met in Balamb Town. "I was starting to think that you were not going to show up tonight." Smiles and looks at the book. "But I think you're just trying to hide from me aren't you."

"Please don't call me Whiskers." Naruto groaned. "It's bad enough that some of the people from my village called me that and I thought I just lost it here."

"Why not, its a very cute name and you have those marks on your face." Said the girl as in a very pale dress that glittered when she walked.

The blond ninja started to pout as the black haired girl started to poke his whiskered cheek. Which seemed to relax him a bit to the point of almost making him purr. "Um, please stop that, it's kind of sensitive."

"AAAAAWWWW, you're so cute." Said the girl as she kept stroking his check before Naruto batted her hand away from his face. "I like your outfit by the way."

Naruto blinked a few times before looking away to hide his blush. "Well, not to be rude to anyone here." He started as he leaned in for a whisper. "But I don't think those uniforms look kinda stupid and make the guys look kinda bulgy too."

The girl then started to laugh out loud at the blond's words as he really did seem to have a dislike to the outfits. After a few minutes the music started to change as she looked to the reading Uzumaki as he did not see her get up from the table.

"Let's dance." She said when with her smile beaming at him. Only to frown a little when she saw him trying not to pay attention.

"No that's okay." he deadpanned this made his not so really date pout as she placed her hands on her hip.

"Oh, come on!" She said. "You can't be that bad of a dancer."

"Your right...I'm the worse." Naruto said.

"Now you I know you're just making this up." She said with a look that says [You better dance with me if you know whats good for you] look.

Of course this would work on any male who saw this look before and Naruto has seen it a lot of times. But it looked like this time he hoped to win this one by keeping his eyes on the book. However he felt his date's eyes burning right through his read and finally gave up as he stood up to follow her on the dance floor. Only for him to drag him on to the dance floor by this girl and he caught a glimpse of Squall dancing or attempting to with Selphie as he snickered.

Only for the blond ninja to be brought close to his date for the night as she placed his right on her hip and took his left hand outwards. The she began to led him through some of the dance step as he accidently stepped on her feet once. But she did not mind when he broke apart before starting up again, only to bump into another couple. The SeeD gave the pair a rather annoyed look on his face. Only for his date to stick her tongue at the said person before smiling at the blond jinchuuriki.

Naruto then finally got the hang of doing the right steps, a bit. However he really did start to enjoy his time in doing such things without the need to look over his shoulder for once in his life. Though he is no longer in his own world for the moment, he really enjoyed this moment. Just as the two came to a stop in their dance, fireworks started to go off above the Garden for the celebration.

"Your a pretty good dancer Whiskers." Said black haired beauty with a wink. "Though it did take awhile for you to get the steps right."

"Hey, it's never too late to learn new things." Grinned Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "I have always been a bit of a quick learner (Liar) anyways."

The two then went back to the table where the blond originally sat down with his book. Naruto was about to begin reading once more, as it is Jiraiya's first work and the source of his name.

The girl who sat in front of him read the title on the cover. Which read, Tales of the Gutsy Ninja and wondered if was any good. Since the reader seemed to smile with each moment he read the said book. She was about to ask him about the book, until something caught her eyes and she did feel badly for what she is going to do. But right now, she needed to take her chances right now.

"It was nice dancing with you Whiskers. But I need go do something very important." Said the black haired girl as she got up from her chair as she wanted to explain further. But was silenced when the blond teen held his hand up and grinned at her.

"If it's really important for you then you don't need to explain yourself to me." He said with a smile on his face as he puts his book away.

"Thanks for understanding." She smiled as she walked into the crowd.

Naruto chuckled to himself in think what his godfather would say time him. More like he would be yelling at him for letting a girl as beautiful as her leave without getting some late night fun. But like always, he would just ignore the elder toad sage and his perverted advice. However he was broken out of his thoughts of his master with the talking of female SeeD members talking about him. Wanting to avoid another scene like his earlier dance lesson. He got up from his table after pocketing his book to get away from the girls. He then walked over to the balcony to see Squall leaving the area.

He then spotted the blond Instructor for the brown haired gun-blade specialist and he noticed that she seemed to be in deep thought as he approach her. "Is something wrong?" He asked which Quistis who nearly jumped out of her skin from being startled.

"Ah! Naruto would you please stop appearing from nowhere!" She demanded from her fellow blond who just laughed at her before she calmed down.

"Sorry about that Quisty-chan." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck. "But sometimes it's just too fun to see all the reactions of other people."

The Garden Instructor finally calmed down for the moment as she had a little smile of her own. "I must say, that you are quite the dancer out there." She said and heard Naruto muttered to himself. "But at least you got the hang of it near the end and that says a lot. So what brings you out here anyways?"

"Getting away from dancing." Said the blond jinchuuriki as he took a seat on the balcony. "I don't want to step on anyone else's feet and hopefully, avoid getting fangirls." he finished with a shudder. "And you?"

Quistis take a deep breath as she looked out the star filled sky. "I'm just out to relax for the night and taking a break from watching the other graduates. But I am going to turn in for the night, good night Naruto." She smiled

"Night, Quisty-chan." Naruto replied as he looked at the sky.

"Ma ma, I didn't think you had it in you to dance Naruto." Said a voice from behind the blond and resulted him in falling forward on his face.

He then got to his feet before pointing his finger shakily at the man before him. "K-K-Kakashi-sensei! but how are you here?" Who is crouching on the balcony.

"Yo," The silvered haired jounin held a hand up. "That will need some explaining to do and I would prefer it to be one in private." He then gave an eye-smile. "But I am glad that you have been learning new things too."

A tick mark grew on the blond gennin's forehead as he has his head with his body shaking. "You-You won't tell anyone will you?" He asked nervously.

"Would I be the type of man to say something that embarrasses his student?" Asked the jounin off handedly as he saw his student relax, only to say. "Now if someone were to ask me, then I'd tell them."

"It is nothing for you to be ashamed of Uzumaki Naruto." Said a monotone voice from the side and there stood Sunagakure's Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara with his arms crossed. "Normally you would never kept things hidden from your friends. So why would this be any different from before?"

The blond sighed in defeat as he knew that his red haired friend was right. "So are you guys gonna tell me how you got here?" he asked.

Kakashi then decided to jump off from the balcony and stood on the ground. "I think it is better we talked that one in private as well and for now, can you take me to the one in charge?"

The blond ninja nod his head as he lead his fellow ninjas into the dance hall to find Headmaster Cid. To hopefully convince the man to letting the two stay in Balamb Garden for the time being. He just hope that he could come up with a good cover story on his part.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Blamb Garden: (Kakashi, 2 days later)_**

Copy-ninja was walking around the building of Balamb Garden, already he along with Gaara were a bit of the talk of the students. The young kage was referred to be the quiet cool loner type of person from some girls he passed by and himself, was the cool aloof, and dreamy instructor Trepe of person. A number of times he was approached by a few girls that looked to be 18 in his eyes as they asked them some personal questions.

However he was saved by the moment his blond student walking around with some kids. He seemed to enjoy being in the company of kids as he liked to play their games. Kakashi had to admit that it was a nice change of pace for his student. With the threats of Akatsuki along with Orochimaru and Sasuke, all gone. Naruto never really had the chance to relax or do any of the things his friends were doing.

Sure, most of them were able to find love before the war started its final days of battle. Chouji got together with Ayame, Shikamaru with Temari which was no surprise to anyone. Kiba was able to nab Hinata, since Naruto had to turn her down gently and she accepted his answer whole heartedly. The Hyuuga Heiress, still worried for the blond jinchuuriki as anyone. Because she feared that he would live the rest of his life alone. However he assured his friend, that he would try to look for someone to see him for himself.

Neji married Tenten a few days after the war with the Hyuuga prodigy asking his blond friend to be the best man. Naruto agreed whole with great joy in being asked his friend. This almost ended in Lee challenging Naruto the right to be Neji's best man, as this involved the two in a race around Hi no Kuni. After everything was settled in which both teens being best man or men. It took Ino to make sure he did not wear anything that is way too much orange. The ceremony was just as great with everyone making sure Lee did not have any alcohol for good measure.

The real shocker was Sakura accepting Lee's request for a date. Everyone was pretty shocked at this piece of news, all but Naruto. In fact he approached his taijutsu specialist friend and congratulated him. This also shocked many of the ninja populace as some even put up a betting pool. Some anbu were thought that he would win over the girl of his dreams. But like him, no one showed any animosity toward the pinkette in respect for the Toad Sage.

When Kakashi confronted his student on his actions for letting Sakura go. He was floored with the reasoning behind the blond's actions.

"I know I may have ended the war, but still. People will fear jinchuuriki and with being who I am. I doubt that I will find a girl will want to be with me and not for my status in the world."

The jounin did not know what to say to Naruto then as there were a whole bunch of truth in them. He too suffered from the blonds second problem on his own. Everyone from their world would see him as the son of the Shiroi Tsume (White Fang) or the man that was able to take out so many in the Akatsuki war. It was too much fame for the masked jounin and wanted the same thing as Naruto. Though Kakashi is one of the best ninjas in Konoha, he is still human as he thought about wanting a family of his own someday soon.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hatake." Said a calm voice the belonged to Cid Kramer.

The silver haired jounin turned around to see the middle aged man standing behind his person. "Is there something I can help you Headmaster?" He asked.

Cid the nod his head. "Yes, I would like to speak with you in private, if you do not mind." Said the Garden Headmaster as made his left eye move to the side. Which the Copy-ninja noticed some movement behind the sign of a walk area and instantly knew the meaning behind the words of the man. "Because this is a personal subject I would like to talk with you."

**_Headmaster's Office_**

"I thank you for accepting my request." The Headmaster said with a more relaxed voice. "You see, Naruto spoke of you with very high regards when he came here. I feel like I can trust that young man's words along with my hopes."

Kakashi smiled under his mask for the praise the middle aged man is giving his student. Truth be told, Kakashi also felt like that at times with the blond. With his battle against Kakuzu along with other members of Akatsuki proved that.

"Oh I am sorry for going off like that." Said Cid as he started to wipe his glasses clean. "Now the reason I asked for you to follow me is that I wish for Naruto to accompany three of Balamb Garden SeeDs on a mission to Timber. So they can provide help with the resistance group based there to achieve Independence."

Kakashi then looked at the man for a while to see any trace of deception on his part. But found none to be there at the moment in choosing the blond sage. So all he could do was listen to what the Headmaster of Balamb Garden plan.

"Have you already selected sufficient team to go this place?" Asked the jounin as he watched Cid nod his head to confirm his answer. "Very well, I would like to join Naruto and have Gaara with me for this mission to accompany the SeeDs." Cid had a pleased smile on his face. "May I have the names of the team that will be going to Timber?"

"But of course." The Headmaster said with a hint of pride. "The members of the Timber Team are, Squall Leonhart a gun-blade specialist, Selphie Tilmitt Magic/Nunchaku user from Trabia Garden and Zell Dincht a Balmab Gardens strongest martial arts user. Though I would like to send more SeeDs with them, but another element is keeping that from happening. So I had come to you for assistance in this matter and hope you will help keeps the students safe."

Kakashi did not know what to say to the leader of the Balamb Garden. The only other person who did this to home was Sandaime Hokage himself and like before, he could not entirely refuse. He would ask what the other two ninjas opinion on the matter of going on a mission. But he knew, that deep down inside himself, Naruto would go without question. "I already said that I would help out Headmaster. That, and I have a feeling Naruto would do it without question."

**xx**

**xxx**

**xx**

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Well I have tried to do some last minute editing on my part with spelling and grammar too. I just hope you can bare with me on this chapter and as for the reason for my lack of updating my other fics. I was hit with tragic family issues and needed time to get my head straight.**_**  
**_


End file.
